A Godling's Song
by Lady Idryl
Summary: The Dragon Gods have been revered for centuries. But what happens when one of them comes down to earth in the form of a purple dragon to find his demented, evil brother and ends up falling for a black mortal dragoness called Cynder? CynderxOC
1. Verse 1: Prolouge

**This is my first fanfic, so please, no flamers. The chapters are called verses. Please do R&R(rate & review). The story is set after Dawn of the Dragon.  
**

** Enjoy!**

**The Godling's Song: Part I**

**Verse 1**

**Prologue  
**

There have been many tales of _tranasal_, or true love, throughout the history of the dragon race, but the most awe-inspiring of them is that of Spyro Trueflight and Cynder Valassdaughter. It all began after the Great War in which many brave warriors died. Spyro was depressed as his mentor, Ignitus, had died to get Spyro and Cynder across the Belt of Fire. Spyro and Cynder had eventually triumphed over Malefor, the one who was the cause of the Great War. Then, 2 years afterward, the Guardians elected a new Fire Guardian called Hesphearious. Four years after that strange things began to happen.....

**Spyro Trueflight : Sorry for such a short Chapter, but it is after all just a prologue. I will continue . . . . . . . . . . . if I get reviews saying that you want me to. **

**Atalas Twilight : What's a Prologue?!!**

**Spyro Trueflight : It's a - What are you doing here?!?? **

**Atalas Twilight : I don't know...**

**Spyro Trueflight : GO AWAY !!!!!**

**Atalas Twilight : Eeekkkk !!!! (runs away)  
**


	2. Verse 2:Citedlel

**Spyro Trueflight : Thanks to the people who wanted me to contiue, I have decided to, ummm...well, continue. (winks at Fanfictionlover4444)**

**Lyra Galedeep :(appears out of nowhere) Who the heck is Fanfictionlover4444 ???!?**

**Spyro Trueflight : AaaaAaaaHHHhhhh ! Will you quit that ?!!!!?**

**Lyra Galedeep : Quit what ?!?!**

**Spyro Trueflight : Hurrrr . . . . . . . **

**Lyra Galedeep : (disappears)**

**Spyro Trueflight : Anyways, Our tale truely begins 24 years **_**before**_** anyone even knew the names Cynder, Ignitus, or Hunter...... in a place simply known as the Citidel......the home of the Dragon Gods.......( By the way, all of the Dragon Gods are siblings.....)**

**Verse 2**

**The Cidedel**

"Hoern has escaped and only the Creator knows what he will do if he encounters some poor mortal !" growled Spyro Trueflight. " And your point is......" Said Atalas Twilight,

who was the God of Destruction, Spyro's main rival....and... suprisingly, his ( Spyro's) best friend. "We have to do something!!!!!" Spyro roared. "_We_......We arn't doing anything...... It's_ your _fault !!!!!!" Atalas hissed. Spyro lifted his head, and to everyone's suprise his eyes glowed with a unearthly (even for the Dragon Gods) golden light. And he said in a voice that was not his own, "_**You must find him ....he cannot be allowed to escape....and you must work together..." . **_And with that, his eyes returned to their normal blue coloration and he blinked and said" What did I miss ?" and then just as Atalas was about to answer him Spyro fainted. " Oh dear....... this is going to be a long day." murmured Lyra to Atalas as she picked Spyro up and carried him to the Infirmery.

**Atalas Twilight : Hehhhehhe...... you fainted !**

**Spyro Trueflight : Shut up, Atalas.**

**Atalas Twilight : No !!!!!**


	3. Versesort of 3: tacos

**Spyro Trueflight: I, ehhhrrrr....couldn't do a...uhh... I couldn't do a full chapter so I... uhhh... I did this ....instead.**

**Geer: Tacos!!!????**

**Spyro Trueflight: Shaaaddup and go-**

**Geer: Tacos!!! (sees a Semi-truck with a picture of tacos on it )**

**Spyro Trueflight : -away!**

**Geer: Tacos!!!!!( chases after the taco truck)**

**Spyro Trueflight: What an idiot.....**

**Geer: TaaaaacCCCccccooooooossssss!!!!!!!( runs past Spyro, still chasing Taco Truck)**

**Spyro Truefight: .........**

Hoern: Geer....

Geer: Yes, Master?

Hoern: Geer, I have your tacos....

Geer: Gimme!

Hoern: No, Geer...

Geer: But I NEED tacos, I need them or else I will explode.... that happens to me some times....

Geer: (flashbacks to him exploding)

Geer: MMMMMMMMmm!

Hoern: A Hunter Destroyer-

Geer: WHAT IS IT ?

Hoern: A Hunter Destroy-

Geer: WHAT IS IT ?

Hoern: A Hunter Destroyers....

**Spyro Trueflight: Hmmmmm......my mom just told me we're having tacos for dinner.**

**Geer: You have a mom, **_**and**_** she is fixing tacos for dinner!!!!????**

**Spyro Trueflight: Look, Geer !!! Tacos!**

**Geer: Where??!!!( runs off, looking for tacos)**


	4. VErse 4: Atalas needs help

**Atalas Twilight : okay so here's the news, friends..My brother, Spyro is very busy right now, so he told me to entertain you with this piece of crud joke.**

**Spyro Trueflight : (Looks up from working on his banged-up, red Convertable) Atalas.....**

**Atalas Twilight : Uhuh ?**

**Spyro Trueflight : ...Be a good brother and get me a coke....**

**Atalas Twilight : Okay....**

**Spyro Trueflight : ... and, Atalas...**

**Atalas Twilight : Yheah?**

**Spyro Trueflight : Kindly, don't kill the people who review or read this .......**

**Ignitus: **Hello, welcome to the mental health hotline. If you are obsessive compulsive, press 1 repeatedly.

If you are Co-dependent, please ask someone to press 2 for you.

If you have Multiple Personalities, press 3, 4, 5, and 6.

**Volteer:** If you are Paranoid, we know who you are and what you want. Stay on the line so we can trace your call.

If you are Delusional, press 7, your call will be transfered to the Mothership.

If you are Schizophrenic, listen carefully, and a small voice will tell you which number to press.

**Cyril: **If you are Manic Depressive, it doesn't matter which button you press. No one will answer anyway.

If you are Dyslexic, press 96969696969696.

If you have a Nervous Disorder, please fidget with the Pound Button until a representative comes on the line.

**Terrador:** If you have Amnesia, press 8 and state your name, address, phone number, date of birth, social security number,

and your mother's and grandmother's maiden names.

If you have Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, slowly and carefully press 911.

**Malefor:** If you have Bi-Polar Disorder, please leave a message after the beep.

Or before the beep.

Or after the beep.

Please wait for the beep.

**Dark Cynder: **If you have short-term memory loss,

please try you call again later.

**Dark Spyro: **If you have low self esteem, please hang up.

All our representatives are busy.

**Spyro Truefight: Hey Atalas , it's for youuuuuu.....**

**Atalas Twilight: Hello?...**

**Ignitus: Hello, welcome to the mental health hotline. **

**If you are obsessive compulsive, press 1 repeatedly.**

**If you are Co-dependent, please ask someone to press 2 for you. **

**If you have Multiple Personalities, press 3, 4, 5, and 6-**

**Atalas Twilight: AHHHHHHHhhaaaahhh !..... It's The Crazy People..... **

**Spyro Trueflight and Ignitus: Hhhaahhhahhaaahhhhh!!! **

**Spyro Trueflight: Dude, Ignitus, High Five!!!**


	5. Verse 5: Houston, we have a problem

**Spyro Trueflight: Heyyyy! Guess what?**

**Atalas Twilight and Geer: You're making Tacos for dinner????!!!!**

**Spyro Trueflight: No....I'm going back to writing full chapters!**

**Atalas Twilight and Geer: NOOOOoooooooooooo!**

**Spyro Trueflight: okkkaaayyy ...since most of you know( or should know ) what happened during TLOS...so, I'm not going to go there.. the story continues 5 years after DotD... Templars are Dragons and other creatures that live at the Temple....**

**Verse 5**

**Houston, we have a problem.......**

The Temple was mostly quiet except for Terrador's famously loud snoring and the sound of a lone dragon padding down the hall. Spyro stood on the balcony , holding a small

mettalic round device in his right nodded to the guard-dragon who passed by him, Danial."Here now, in trouble agian, are we, Dan ?", he asked. Danial looked down, shame-faced, and answered, "Yes sir..." Spyro grinned miscievieouly at him and said," You go and get yourself some sleep, I'll take guard duty.". Danial needed no second bidding, he quickly thanked Spyro and was off in a flash. Spyro smiled to himself as he placed his claws in certain points around the metal globe, and murmured, "Good kid....The Creator protect him during the coming times.." A click was heard and a voice growled from the metal globe," Spyro we need you to come back.. soon.. we can't conceal you much longer....we can't afford to lose you to Hoern...it woul-""Yes, I know.... bring about great chaos and the world that we are supposed to protect would be destroyed _..._I would come back , but I don't know how I would do so without alerting Hoern, not to mention the Templars." Spyro said. "Well, I'm sure that I'll think of someting...." ,he said." You'd better stop stalling, Spyro" ,growled a cold, feminine voice. Spyro rolled his eyes in response to the voice that was grating in his ears, and said, "Godith-". " You have to come back...." Godith hissed. "Godith.."Spyro said, raising his voice slightly. Godith, however, contiued on without notice, " You 've spent too much time with those lowly rock rats...."Godith growled " GODITH !!!!! " Spyro roared. "What !!?", Godith demanded." Godith, there's something I need to tell you....."Spyro said. Godith's voice became a bit softer and she replied ," What is it, Spyro? ".Spyro "......SHUT UP "He yowled and before Godith could retort with a nasty come back, he had shut the communicator off. He smiled and said to himself ," I've always wanted to do that...." and, with that, he walked back into the Temple .

_**Meanwhile.....**_

**Back at the Citadel....**

"SPYRO!!!". Godith's roar of anger could be heard echoing through the crowded, yet strangely slient, streets of the Citadel.

The guards on top of the battlements of the Citadel mentally winced and shook their heads. They did not envy the Dragon God of Creation when he, if ever, returned. They knew , as well as anyone in the Citadel, that Godith did not take jokes lightly. Atalas, sitting in the Palace dining room, cursed and muttered to himself ," By the Golden Scale, what did he do this time to make her yell so loud !??". He stood up and walked out to the training area and chalanged Flood to a duel. He liked to fight ... it kept his mind offf of the more troubling things that were bothering him. After a couple more rounds of fighting Flood left. He growled as he remembered that he had to go check the palace Underground. Lots of creepy strange things lived down there...including Morcouth, Hoern's giant pet.... a T-Rexish-dragonish ..... creature, whose claws where so sharp it was said he could kill you with a single swipe. Atalas shuddered as he recalled the last time that thing had escaped, they had managed to capture it and drag it back to the dungeon, but it had left him with a long, ragged, scar that, even though he was immortal, had taken several days to heal. He sighed and carefully made his way to the entrance to the dungeon, being sure to pick up a long, sharp, sword-staff before he headed into the the dark, gloomy hole that was the dungeon entrance. He didn't bother to take a torch because he had excelent night-vision. He went the usual route, checking for an signs of damage to the foundation of the palace as he went. There was no major damage, only a few small cracks that could easily be fixed. Last of all, he went to check on Morcouth. The beast's corner of the dungeon was far along the back wall. he arrived at Morcouth's area and glanced at the beast's chains, expecting to see Morcouth glaring at him with a sinister grin on his face. What he saw made chills run up and down the length of his spine. He froze in pure terror.

**Spyro Trueflight; Heheheheeh! Sorry about the cliffie. I just couldn't help it !!!!! **

**Atalas : I am not scared of that stupid, fat, over-grown lizard.**

**Spyro: There has to be a reason for you to be scared of him.**

**Atalas: I'm not scared of him.(sucks on thumb and looks around fearfully)**

**Spyro: Sure you are.... **


End file.
